


"If you make me fight, I swear I'm leaving" and other swears that I never live up to

by knowa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Is OC female or male?, Less action, More talking, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, POV First Person, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, Unreliable Narrator, Yes.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowa/pseuds/knowa
Summary: I'm not strong. I don't have powers. I was born with vague memories of a past life. I don't remember how I died and I don't particularly care. Good thing I didn't care because none of it was going to be helpful anyway. I know I have no one to blame (except maybe myself) but it makes me feel so much better to blame everyone and thing except me.
Relationships: Original Character & Roger Pirates
Kudos: 39





	1. I swear to not be involved

Let’s get this straight first.

I'm not strong.

I don't have powers.

I can lift a watermelon, maybe even two. 

I was born with vague memories of a past life.

I don't remember how I died and I don't particularly care.

Good thing I didn't care because none of it was going to be helpful anyway.

I know I have no one to blame (except maybe myself) but it makes me feel so much better to blame everyone and thing except me.

I was born and lived for a good number of years in this very strange world. 

I saw a news coo which triggered me into a catatonic state for a bit as I realized exactly which world I was in.

But it’s fine!

After the mild (not really mild) shock, I decided to just keep living. 

I wasn’t stupid enough to go chase after main characters and change the story line.

I didn’t actually care for it too much.

Really.

I'm not curious at all!

I just wanted to live.

But again, it wouldn’t even matter because I was born literal _decades_ before the story I knew of would even start.

From the straw hat, I thought it was safe to assume that he was the main character of that story I vaguely skimmed through so very long ago.

I was wrong.

I was _so **stupidly wrong.**_

I nearly fell back into a catatonic state while the man before me smiled ignorantly, as if he did not even realize I was going through a panic attack.

“My name is Roger! Let’s change the world together!”

I screamed.

 ** _MOTHERFUC_** —


	2. I swear this is the last time

No.

**NO.**

**_HELL NO._ **

I am NOT getting involved in this!

I wouldn’t even know where to begin!

None of my future knowledge (and there’s not even a lot of that) would help at all!

I was a normal person, okay? I had nothing useful to contribute, okay?

_SO WHY WON’T HE STOP BOTHERING ME?!_

“Come on! Why won’t you go? Aren’t you bored being here on the island for all your life? I can tell! You want to go out to the world, don’t you?”

He needs G-T-F-O and OFF this island. I KNEW I should’ve ran the other way as soon as I saw that straw hat. 

“Look!” I stopped and faced him. “All I want to do is make clothes! I don’t know why that made you think that I want to leave here for the unknown! You want a fucking _tailor_ on your ship?”

He found me first and that was cheating because I was on my back, looking through a paper cut out, up to the sky.

I drew a simple drawing of a human figure with its outfit cut out. I was deciding on the colours of clothing and was just looking around my surroundings with it.

And then, his face popped into my view.

“Whatcha doing?”

Startled, I sat up and stared at the stranger. The straw hat, wide grin… I forced my breathing to be calm and normal but I couldn’t bring myself to say anything.

I just turned the paper in my hands around and showed him.

He blinked and tilted his head as he reached for it.

I got, maybe, just—just a little, heated, no, maybe passionate, er, well, anyway…

All I did was explain my expensive as hell hobby and this, this, this… ** _creature_** decided that it was a sign for ‘Help me off this island!’

Roger grinned at my words and I immediately grew suspicious.

“They say ‘Clothes make the man,’ right?!”

The nosy fucker followed me home.

As long as he didn’t mess with anything, I didn’t care but he was bothering me.

All my stuff was here. My dyes, my cloth, my fabric…I mean if I had more money, I’d buy the really expensive stuff and be able to make whatever I wanted.

I liked working with my hand. I liked how clothing could change how you look, how you appear, how you seem… It gave people comfort, confidence, satisfaction…

People came by my workshop and asked for certain outfits for whatever occasions. I usually needed money so I accepted any work (even if some of the people disgusted me…).

That was the life I made here. 

* * *

“This is Yoyo! Yoyo is joining us!”

Fuck my life.

I shake off his arm from my shoulders.

“Gyeo-nu Jik-gnyeo.”

“Bless you.”

I glared at the man in response but I continued.

“That’s my name.”

To be fair, that was not an easy name to say. I wasn’t particularly fond of writing it out either but it’s still _**my** _name.

“Like I said,” Roger crossed his arm and nodded in confirmation. “Yoyo!”

I immediately swore, then and there, to ignore him for my sanity and stop caring about my name.

“Yeah. Call me Yoyo.”

I have no shame.

I just want to live peacefully.

Or right now, as peacefully as I could.

Getting conniptions over my name is already going to be a bad start to a peaceful life.

“Roger, I’m telling you right now—If you make me fight, I swear I’m leaving.”

If you’re asking how I ended up joining Roger after the last time’s line, I’ll never tell you that I got moved by how much he appreciated the work I did and how awed he was. I was definitely not proud and definitely did not tell him of my dreams to travel around the world for inspiration and how much I hate taking commissions from garbage people and would love to do my own stuff and actually pick and choose people I want to design for…

Because I did not.

That is not what happened. 

I am not easy, damn it. 

Anyway…

At my swear, he laughed at that.

As if I was joking.

**_As._ **

**_If._ **

**_I._ **

**_Was._ **

**_Joking_**.

The other man on this ship was Rayleigh.

Of course he was.

Who else could he have been?

How the hell was I going to survive? There are only THREE of us.

You can imagine my shock.

No, you don’t have to. I’ll tell you exactly how it happened:

I stared at the two, mortified. Did I hear wrong?

“…there’s only TWO of you on this ship?”

One grinned and the other nodded.

A split second passed before I too nodded.

“Good-bye.”

I’m leaving.

Wasn’t Roger like in his 50s before he died? He looks like he’s barely an adult here.

I can’t do this.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Roger held on to me, who was about to jump off the ship and swim back to my island.

I swung my head around to yell at him. 

“You did NOT tell me there were only TWO of you!”

“You never asked!” he immediately responded.

“YOU SAID YOU HAVE A CREW!” 

“I do!”

“TWO PEOPLE DOES NOT MAKE A CREW!” I emphasized the 'two' and stuck two fingers in his face. He, in turn, stuck three fingers in my face.

“It’s three now!”

I smacked his hand away from my face.

“DON’T COUNT ME IN THERE! I’M OUT NOW!”

“You can’t break promises like that!”

He genuinely seemed upset at the broken promise. I would have felt a little, maybe, a bit bad...except for the fact that–

“NO PROMISE WAS MADE! IN FACT, I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW I GOT ON THIS SHIP. IF ANYTHING, THIS IS KIDNAPPING! AND SUCKS TO YOU, THERE’S NO ONE WAITING FOR ME BACK HOME! SO, IF ANYTHING, THIS KIDNAPPING IS USELESS TO YOU!”

I suck. Why do I keep talking so much? Someone needs to shut me up. I swear it’s Roger’s secret power – the power to know (and make me tell him) every secret I have.

I’m not lonely or curious or anything, okay? I don’t need other people and have plenty of social interactions!

Roger continued smiling his stupid smile (that, one day, I’m going to take a brick to).

“Don’t you want to see the world?”

Oh no, not this time, you manipulative shit! I’m not falling for that shit!

“The world’s not going anywhere!” I bit back.

“But it’s going to change! _We’re_ going to change it!”

How are you so fucking sure of yourself?

“Stupid! The world can’t change!”

“Hmmm…if the world can’t change…” Roger furrowed his brows and tilted his head in thought. It only took a second because he immediately broke out in a grin. 

“Then, we’re going to **shake** it!”

…

…

…

…

…

My eyes narrowed at my own feelings.

I stared at him dryly, hoping I hid my thoughts…but no. His secret power, remember?

His smile apparently returned with reinforcements as it got wider… like he knew that he got me…that he might have, maybe, perhaps, just a bit, moved me.

I hate this man who I’ve literally only known for a day.

It’s only been a day and I can’t commit myself to tell this fucker ‘No.’

This is the last time, I swore to myself. Last time I’m going along with this and his nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect much (just look at that title...). I don't even know where this is going. Updates are and will be sporadic.


End file.
